


A Kiss With a Fist (Is Better Than None)

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I wish I could have used the working title of this fic, Movie Star AU, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, The only death here is viktor's pride, Viktor is jealous, ask me what it was in the comments if you want to know, dont follow yuuri's example kids, imperfect viktor, phichit is a hero, voice of reason chris, yuuri puts up with a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Yuuri is a rising movie star who has been presented with a movie written by his mentor just for him. Cast opposite him is his life long idol and crush, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri is ecstatic-that is, until he meets the man himself. Viktor is rude and cold towards Yuuri from day one and no matter what he tries nothing changes. It just get worse until Viktor's wrath is directed at someone other than Yuuri...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryKnight94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight94/gifts).



> I wrote this fic because StarryKnight94 is in the process of writing a really good fic, but she also wrote a Viktor I wanted to punch so... I wrote this to satisfy how angry I was at him. So this one is for you, StarryKnight94!  
> Also, check out the Meta that TheWaywardSong and I wrote because of this fic on tumblr!

Viktor Nikiforov: Living Legend. The world’s most sought after actor. Yuuri’s idol. Beloved by his fans.  _ Complete asshole. _

Yuuri gritted his teeth as he lay on his bed. Up until a few hours ago, that last bit hadn’t been part of the list. Up until a few hours ago, Yuuri had been fully enamored with his lifelong celebrity crush. Ever since he was a little kid he had almost worshiped Viktor, dreamed of working with the older man, wanted nothing more than to be recognized by the other. Yuuri had become an actor because of Viktor. He had uprooted his whole life to see this goal become reality and finally,  _ finally _ he was going to star in a movie playing opposite the Viktor Nikiforov. Until this morning, he had been over the moon, but then he had met the man. Cold seems like too kind of a word for his attitude. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, memory drifting back to the interaction he had with Viktor.

 

_ Despite the sunglasses perched on his nose, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes roaming over him. He was smiling, but it wasn’t the warm, kind smile Yuuri had seen in all of Viktor’s media appearances. It was a cold smirk that froze Yuuri to his spot. After a few moments, Viktor had turned to the director. _

_ “Is this supposed to be my costar?” Viktor asked. _

_ “I’m Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri offered meekly. _

_ “Yes, this is your costar,” the director and Yuuri’s personal friend, Yuuko replied. _

_ Vitkor wrinkled his nose. “How am I supposed to work opposite someone like this? There’s no way I can be romantic with a piggy.” _

_ Yuuri’s eyes widened and he felt his heart crack a bit, but Yuuko’s face hardened. “Listen, Yuuri is a great actor and besides, the writer, Minako, insisted that Yuuri be cast. She said she wrote the part for him so if you don’t want to work with him, we can replace  _ you _.” _

_ Viktor pressed his lips into a line and slid the sunglasses down his nose, studying Yuuri again over them. After a full minute that had Yuuri all but shaking, he sighed. “I suppose I can make it work. Send the full script to my trailer.” _

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit was standing in his doorway, looking concerned.

“Phichit,” Yuuri gasped out, just now noticing that he was crying.

Phichit came in and sat on his bed next to Yuuri. “Yuuko told me,” he said gently.

“Why was he so mean?” Yuuri whispered, rolling over to press his face into his best friend’s stomach as Phichit’s arms came up to hug Yuuri comfortingly.

“He’s an idiot for not recognizing how much talent you have,” Phichit growled out. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be on set with you from here on out and I’ll put him in his place if he does something like that again.”

Yuuri laughed hoarsely. “Phich, don’t get yourself in trouble.”

“Yuuko won’t let me get fired. Trust me, she likes me more than Viktor. You should have heard her as she was ranting about how rude he was,” Phichit grinned. “If anything, I think she’ll fire him if he steps too far out of line.”

“She can’t,” Yuuri sighed. “He’s such a big name actor, we’ll lose a lot of money for that.”

Phichit gently patted Yuuri’s arm. “Well, regardless, we’re going to look out for you.”

Yuuri tilted back and smiled weakly up at his friend. “Thank you, Phich. That means a lot to me.”

“Of course,” Phichit smiled back. “Now come on, let’s go get some food.”

Yuuri nodded and let go of Phichit. He was right, all Yuuri had to do was prove that he could act and get through filming. Viktor would  _ have  _ to recognize him for the actor he is.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Yuuri was shaking. Anger and pain coursed through him as he looked up at Viktor smirking over him. They had only been on set for a few hours, but already Viktor had made his distaste clear despite Yuuko’s warnings and now Yuuri was pretty sure he had just been purposefully tripped. He glared at Viktor from where he was sitting and bit back all the snarky things he wanted to say and took a deep breath.

Viktor held out his hand and said in a mock polite tone, “Oh, I’m  _ so sorry _ , I have no idea how that happened!”

Yuuri gritted his teeth together and took the offered hand as Viktor started to pull him back up. “I think it had something to do with your feet being where they shouldn’t have,” Yuuri muttered.

The hand supporting him slipped out of his and Yuuri plummeted back to the ground. He looked up at Viktor again, his rage peaking as Viktor smirked at him. “Oops, I didn’t realize how heavy you were, piggy.”

Yuuri almost lost his cool. It was so close, but before he could even move, there was a splash and water droplets rained down on him. Yuuri blinked as his head swiveled to see Phichit, his hand extended still, holding a cup that had been filled with water that he had just thrown into Viktor’s face. Viktor gaped at him, even as Phichit smiled sweetly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my hand must have slipped,” Phichit said, his tone entirely innocent, even as his eyes challenged Viktor to react. “Here, hold this.” Phichit thrust the cup into Viktor’s hands and then effortlessly lifted Yuuri to his feet.

Yuuri’s eyes locked with Phichit’s and the latter winked. It took all of his will power not to burst out laughing. “Thanks, Phich.”

“Who are you,” Viktor finally got his voice to work.

“This is Phichit, my personal assistant,” Yuuri said calmly, swinging his arm around Phichit’s shoulders. “He’s everywhere I am, generally.”

Yuuri could see Viktor’s jaw clench and he turned away, addressing Yuuko. “I have to go get dried off.”

Yuuko nodded. “Why don’t we take a short break. Be back here in an hour, everyone.”

As the room cleared out, Yuuko walked over to Yuuri and Phichit. “Yuuri are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m fine.”

Yuuko smiled, relieved and then turned to Phichit. “As the director I have to say that you shouldn’t have done that, Phichit. As everything else I am, please high five me.”

Phichit grinned and high fived Yuuko and finally, Yuuri let himself laugh. “That was pretty amazing.”

Phichit grinned. “I told you I was going to look after you.”

Yuuri’s smile faded and he bit his lip. “How are we supposed to make this work if Viktor obviously hates me.”

“We just have to force him to see how talented you are,” Yuuko patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s going to work out. I just wish we’d known what he was like before having cast him in the role.”

Phichit frowned. “That’s just the thing. Either his publicity team is excellent at keeping this attitude under wraps or he’s never acted like this before. I honestly don’t get it.”

Yuuri bit his lip harder. “So it’s just me?”

“No!” Yuuko and Phichit shouted at the same time. Yuuko continued. “It’s just him. It’s not you, Yuuri. You’re a sweetheart.”

Yuuki smiled weakly. “Maybe he’s right about me.”

“Maybe he’s scared of being usurped by a rising star,” Phichit countered. “Your movies have all done super well so far.”

“Ha, that is a nice thought, but I’m no challenge to the Nikiforov legacy,” Yuuri laughed bitterly.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Yuuko said. “Some of your movies have done better opening weekend than his have.”

“Really?” Yuuri turned, surprised. He never looked at his own box office stats. He had always been afraid it would dishearten him, but he knew that most of Viktor’s movies had done very well. He paused. “That french indie movie he did for Giacometti doesn’t count.”

“I wasn’t including that,” Yuuko shivered. “That was basically badly shot porn with terrible lines and everyone hated it except die hard fans. I’m surprised he did it now that we know what his personality is like.”

“Well, we can just hope for him to get easier to get along with and for now deal with it. Filming doesn’t last forever,” Yuuri smiled at his friends. They could hope, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor did not get easier to work with. In fact, no matter how professional Yuuri tried to be, no matter how hard he tried to lose himself in his role, Viktor’s attitude problem just got worse. Days turned into weeks of nearly flawless takes followed by mercilessly cruel jabs at Yuuri. Yuuri, every inch of the professional, ignored as much as he could.

However, it was increasingly difficult to keep a straight face as Phichit exacted revenge in his stead, though no one could pin the pranks on Phichit. Yuuri just knew it was him, the man was like a ninja from years of sneaking around set during filming. Some days it was basic things like Viktor’s chair went missing and the only replacement they had was a joke chair that said ‘no. 1 dumbass’ on it (they usually pulled it out when an actor was flubbing their lines all day as a silly punishment). Viktor stood the whole day. Once Viktor’s water was replaced with vodka, but that one didn’t really go over too badly as Phichit seemed to forget the man was Russian. There was a few appropriately placed rubber snakes and spiders, leading to Viktor’s shrieks being heard from other buildings. Then, there was the incident of ghost pepper sauce somehow finding its way into Viktor’s gourmet lunch after he said that Yuuri wasn’t ‘hot’ enough to perform the romance scenes well. That one lead to the rest of the day off as Viktor vomited almost immediately and Yuuri almost felt bad when the other actor cried from the pain. Almost.

It wasn’t until a week later that it happened. While Viktor was angrily scratching his arm (itching powder had somehow found its way into his costume) that it happened. “I’ve had enough!” Viktor raged.

“What are you talking about?” Yuuko asked innocently, as if she didn’t know exactly what had been going on.

“I’m tired of that… That idiotic assistant of the pig trying to sabotage me! Yeah, I know it’s you! I’ll have your career, you… you filthy rat!” Viktor was almost yelling and everyone in the room was stunned for a few moments before Yuuri stepped forward.

“What did you just say?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Yuuri, no,” Phichit whispered but quieted as soon as Yuuri’s eyes shot to him.

“I said I’ll have him fired and never able to be hired again,” Viktor didn’t back down.

Yuuri raised his eyes to meet Viktor’s. Despite their height difference, Viktor suddenly felt very small under than gaze. “What did you call him?”

“Filthy rat,” Viktor said, his anger was beginning to fizzle and he was already regretting his outburst.

He couldn’t have regretted it more than he did a few seconds later as Yuuri’s face hardened further before anyone could react, Yuuri hauled off and slugged Viktor right in the eye. It was an incredibly strong punch that had Viktor’s head whipping around from the impact and a bruise almost immediately blooming.

Yuuri shook his fist out and he glared at Viktor. “I’ve put up with everything that you’ve said about me until now, but don’t you dare ever talk about my friends again. Do you understand me?” He said in a low, deadly tone. Viktor wasn’t sure he had ever been more afraid in his life. No one said a word as Viktor nodded meekly, his head still turned to the side from the blow he had received. Yuuri turned to Yuuko and motioned to Viktor’s face. “No more filming until the swelling goes down.”

Yuuko nodded. “Y-yeah,” she agreed shakily.

Yuuri turned and stalked from the building to go back to his trailer with Phichit in towe, the younger of the two speaking quickly. “I thought you said you weren’t going to fight anymore?”

“I said I wouldn’t fight for money,” Yuuri replied as the door swung shut behind him.

The silence on the set was deafening. It was several moments before Yuuko spoke. “Shit, Viktor, are you okay?”

Viktor slowly unfroze and turned to her. “What… Just happened.”

“Well, you finally cracked Yuuri and… Well, in response he cracked you,” Yuuko sighed. “Honestly, I didn’t think you would be able to break him. It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen him look like that.”

“Are we not going to discuss the fact that he hit me?” Viktor asked slowly.

Yuuko smiled at him in pity. “Sure, we can discuss it. Try not to piss him off again, will you? This film can’t be delayed any more, even if he breaks you. We’ll have to replace you.”

“Replace… Me?” Viktor repeated the words like they were things he’d never heard before.

Yuuko nodded. “Yeah, so be a bit more careful, will you? Your dismissed for the day.”

“Seriously, there aren’t going to be any repercussions?” Viktor asked as Yuuko turned away.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder. “Do you think anyone would blame him? We’ve all seen how you’ve treated him for the last two months. I’m surprised it took him so long to deck you.”

Viktor stared after her (as best he could with one of his eyes already beginning to swell shut) until he was left alone on the set. Slowly he made his was back to his trailer and opened skype. After a moment, he called Chris without video.

“Mon Cher!” Chris answered merily, but then leaned forward and studied his screen. “No picture for me?”

“Chrisssss,” Viktor whined. “Chris, my costar punched me.”

There was silence from the other end of the line for a few moments before Chris spoke. “Katsuki Yuuri costar? Former brawl legend Katsuki Yuuri costar? Reigning underground MMA champion Katsuki Yuuri costar? Retired for two years with still uncontested titles Katsuki Yuuri costar?”

“Stop, stop, what are you talking about?” Viktor said in a rush.

“I thought you watched all of his stuff after you found out who you were going to work with?” Chris replied.

“I watched all of his  _ movies _ ,” Viktor repiled. “What are you even talking about?”

“You’re telling me you’ve been working with this man for months and the fact that he used to fight for money in the beginning of his career never came up?” Chris asked.

“ _ What? _ ” Viktor gasped out.

“The guy is a legend, Viktor. Undefeated over a pretty impressive career. I was at one of his fights once. He was a pretty intimidating guy. Well, let’s see it,” Chris shrugged.

“See what?” Viktor was reeling.

“Where he hit you,” Chris raised an eyebrow.

Viktor hesitated and then turned on his camera. Chris let out a low whistle. “Damn. But… Somebody loves you. If I had to punch that face, I'd avoid the nose and teeth, too. What did you do, anyway.”

Viktor sighed. “If I had known his history I probably wouldn’t have…”

“Viktor, have you been mean to the up and coming?” Chris scolded.

“I was jealous, okay?” Viktor spat. “He’s obviously going to be bigger than I am. I was jealous and angry and… And I took it out on him.”

“So he punched you?” Chris asked.

“No, he punched me because I snapped at his assistant. He ignored me when I talked about him… That probably made me more mad, actually,” Viktor sighed.

“Well, Viktor, I think the first thing you have to do is apologize to the boy,” Chris crossed his arms.

“Yuuri or Phichit?” Viktor asked.

“Both?” Chris replied.

“But wait, shouldn’t he apologize to me?” Viktor snapped out of his dazed state.

“Absolutely not. I love you to death, Viktor, you know that, but sometimes you are an entitled prick and it seems like he was giving you the benefit of the doubt for months. You’re lucky he didn’t hit you sooner,” Chris said and then he thought for a second before adding, “and you should thank him for going easy on you. That fight I saw he knocked his opponent out with one hit. Pretty sure the other guy had to get plastic surgery to fix his nose after.”

Viktor gaped at him while three very contrary emotions swirled inside him. 1) Fear. Katsuki Yuuri was an incredibly terrifying human. 2) Gratitude. It seems as if definitely-terrifying-Katsuki-Yuuri could have done so much worse to him. 3) Arousal. Somehow, definitely-terrifying-Katsuki-Yuuri was actually weirdly-hot-and-definitely-terrifying-Katsuki-Yuuri. 

Viktor chewed on his lip. He didn’t know what to do with that information. “Should I go now?”

Chris shook his head. “I don’t know about that, mon cher. If I’d just pissed of a brawler, I’d give them a few days to calm down before approaching them again.”

Viktor nodded. “Sounds fair. God, my face hurts.”

“Ice it. Might help with the swelling, too. I hope you don’t need to use that eye for a few days,” Chris advised.

Viktor shook his head. “Yuuri mandated no more filming until the swelling goes away.”

“So, what you’re telling me is you’re the only moron who didn’t bend over and kiss his MMA ass whenever he opened his mouth? And in fact antagonized him instead?” Chris looked at Viktor judgmentally.

“They don’t-” Viktor started but then hesitated. Yuuko nervously agreeing with what Yuuri said earlier today, the way Phichit always seemed to step between them and redirect Yuuri when Viktor was on a particularly brutal streak, how everyone who worked on the set was always almost painfully polite to Yuuri (he had seen many an intern seem to panic a little while stuttering out “Katsuki-sama”)... Was he the only one who didn’t know? Was he the only one who had been blissfully ignorant of the raw power hiding inside his meek little costar that alway gritted his teeth and took Viktor’s abuse? Vitkor groaned. “I have to sleep, Chris. This is too much to process.”

“Mhm,” Chris nodded. “Ice the eye, get some sleep. Tell me how apologizing goes.”

Viktor nodded and ended the call. Now he just had to figure out how to express how very sorry he was.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Viktor did not go to sleep. In fact, he stayed awake until the sun rose, watching video after video of Yuuri fighting. His fighting was like an elegant dance more than the brawl he was engaged in. Viktor have never seen someone move so beautifully while punching people. Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes (eye) away. Vitkor was entranced. Viktor might be developing a crush. Scratch that, Viktor 100% had a crush. ….Viktor had already definitely screwed up his chances with that crush.

Because yes, Viktor was a bit scared of Yuuri now. Viktor was still incredibly threatened by the talent of the younger man. And yet, now that he had spoken to Chris and really thought about Yuuri, he realized that he desperately wanted to kiss Yuuri, too. There was something alluring about him and if Viktor had been able to put down his jealousy for a minute, he probably would have noticed sooner. Funny how a punch to the eye will make you reflect about things like that.

Sleep deprived, only able to see out on one eye, and miserable Viktor dragged himself out of his trailer, tossing on his sunglasses to hide as much of the ugly purple bruise as he could. He wasn’t sure where he was going at first, not until he heard voices nearby that he identified as Yuuri and Phichit. He rounded the corner of the building he was passing and froze when he saw the two of them sitting on some lounge chairs outside a trailer.

“One shiner not enough for you, Nikiforov?” Phichit asked quietly, drawing Yuuri’s attention to Viktor who had just began to slowly step backwards.

“I-” Viktor started, but he stopped again when Yuuri stood up and approached him. He flinched slightly when Yuuri’s hand raised, almost expecting to be hit again, but Yuuri slipped Viktor’s shades off of his face.

Yuuri frowned. “I did more damage than I had meant to. I’ve never had to pull a punch before, I didn’t realize how badly I was going to hurt you,” Yuuri said softly, studying the side of Viktor’s face. “I’m sorry.”

It was in this moment that Viktor realized that Yuuri’s apology was almost worse than another hit. The emotion that it dragged with it… It was easier for Viktor to think that this spectacular man hated him. It was the least he deserved after all of the horrible things he had said over the last few months.

Viktor did the only thing he could think of. He slapped Yuuri’s hand away from his face. “You’re  _ sorry _ ?” He hissed. He needed Yuuri to know that Viktor didn’t blame him, how sorry he was, how much he wanted to make it up to Yuuri. He didn’t want Yuuri to be sorry, he wanted Yuuri to yell at him until Viktor felt like the proper pile of shit he was and then maybe they could figure out how to move on.

The shock on Yuuri’s face was painful to look at and the tension that grew in the air was almost palpable. “I understand,” Yuuri said quietly and turned away. “Phichit contact Yuuko, tell her I’m on my way over.”

“Okay,” Phichit said hesitantly and pulled out his phone, typing away a text. Once he finished, he watched Yuuri come back out of the trailer they had been sitting in front of, having gone in to retrieve a light jacket. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri paused. “It’s my choice. Don’t make it harder for me, Phich.”

Phichit’s shoulders slumped and he nodded as Yuuri retreated. Once he was out of the line of sight, Phichit’s eyes snapped back to Viktor who still hadn’t moved. Viktor squatted to the ground gripping his head in his hands, groaning out loud.

Phichit ignored this and walked over to him, glaring down at the pathetic pile of misery that was Viktor. “I hope you’re happy, Nikiforov. How dare you. Just… How dare you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Viktor wailed. “I  _ know _ . I know what an ass I’ve been, Phichit. I didn’t mean to sound like that, I just didn’t want him to be sorry. I wanted him to be mad at me because I deserve it. He didn’t understand and I couldn’t figure out how to say it.”

Phichit stared at him like he wasn’t sure if he believed Viktor or not. “What?”

Viktor peeked up at Phichit through his arms. Slowly, he rocked forward onto his knees and bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Phichit. I’m sorry for what I said about you. I hope you can forgive me one day.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?”

Viktor nodded. “Deadly so.”

“Shit, we need to stop Yuuri,” Phichit turned to look after where his friend had gone. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly. “Yuuko? No matter what Yuuri says tell him you don’t accept, do you hear me. Tell him he has to come back here. ….What? What do you mean he already left? WHAT? WHY DID YOU ACCEPT HIS RESIGNATION. Dammit, Yuuko, we have to go get him back.” Phichit hung up quickly and grabbed Viktor by his arm, hauling him to his feet. “If you meant what you said, get up and help me search, we have to find Yuuri. He just quit.”

Viktor stared at Phichit in horror. “He  _ what _ ?”

“I know,” Phichit groaned. “He didn’t want you to be uncomfortable around him on set. He didn’t want to take this movie away from you.”

“Dammit, if anyone is going it should be me,” Viktor gasped. “Wasn’t that role written for him?”

“Yes,” Phichit grumbled out. “Minako is Yuuri’s mentor. This whole movie was written for him… It was written for him and for… For him to connect with someone he cared about.”

“What?” Viktor stared at Phichit.

“God, are you blind? Yuuri has been obsessed with you since he was a kid. You broke his heart, you know that?” Phichit ran his hand down his face. “Now, let’s go. We have to find him before he spirals.”

“Spirals?” Viktor blinked.

“Yuuri had really bad anxiety. This is probably killing him right now. Come  _ on _ , Nikiforov!” Phichit turned and started to run. “You go that way!”

Viktor turned and ran. He had to find Yuuri. He had to explain, he needed Yuuri to understand. He needed Yuuri to come back, because even if he had ruined his chances of kissing Yuuri in their free time (through his own stupidity, he couldn’t fault Yuuri for not wanting to have anything to do with him), he definitely wasn’t going to miss out on the chance to do it in the movie!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri pulled his knees up to his chest. He had just quit the movie deal of his dreams. He had just resigned from a movie that had been written expressly for him. He if only he had controlled his emotions, been able to keep working on the film, even of Viktor treated him terribly. Part of him had still had a glimmer of hope that Viktor would change his opinion and start to see Yuuri as an equal. Yuuri pulled his legs tighter to himself. That could never happen now that Yuuri had managed to lose his cool and punch  _ the Viktor Nikiforov _ in the face.

Yuuri buried his face into his knees as hot tears began to spill from his eyes. Half aborted sobs ripping from his throat. He didn’t know how long he sat there crying, but some time later there was a soft voice calling out to him. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri lifted his head and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Viktor panting, hands resting on his knees as he doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. It looked like he had been running somewhere. “Viktor?”

“Why-” Viktor gasped and then took a deep breath and started again. “Why did you quit?”

“What?” Yuuri choked out the word around his tears.

“Why did you quit??” Viktor almost yelled. He would have if he could only get his breathing under control.

“So you could… So you didn’t have to be around me,” Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, tears still streaming down his face.

“I won’t let you quit. Yell at me or hit me again but don’t you dare quit,” Viktor marched over to Yuuri and collapsed down into the grass next to him. “Took me forever to find you.”

“What? Why were you looking for me?” Yuuri asked, staring down at him.

Viktor took a deep breath. “You said you understood, but you didn’t. You didn’t get it. I didn’t want you to apologize to me, I wanted you to yell at me until you’re blue in the face. I wanted you to tell me how terrible I am because I was. I was awful to you because I was jealous of your raw talent. I was blinded by it and then you punched me and I was scared but I talked to my friend and he helped me think out my emotions…” Viktor drifted off for a second before he plowed on. “I know you must hate me for how I was, but I need you to know that I totally love you and you’re fantastic and-and-God you’re amazing. As an actor and a fighter and I’m so so sorry, Yuuri. You don’t have to forgive me, just come back and finish the movie?”

Yuuri blinked at him. “A fighter?”

Viktor laughed. “Apparently I was the only one unaware of your MMA days.”

Yuuri face palmed. “It was just because I was strapped for cash and trying to make my way in Detroit.”

Viktor shrugged. “Well, it was kind of hot.”

Yuuri looked like he was going to pass out. “Wait.”

“What?” Viktor turned his head to look at Yuuri.

“You totally love me?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“Uh…” Viktor immediately turned his eyes away.

“Have you even seen my work?” Yuuri crossed his arms over his knees.

Viktor released a slow breath. Yuuri didn’t get it again, but this time Viktor wasn’t going to argue. “I’ve seen everything you’ve been in.”

“Same,” Yuuri said softly, but then his eyes widened. “I mean that you’ve been in. I haven’t actually watched any of my own movies.”

Viktor laughed. “You should, they’re pretty spectacular.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’d just pick out where I messed up.”

Viktor hummed and turned tentative eyes back to Yuuri. “Are we okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, as long as you apologize to Phichit.”

“I already did,” Viktor said. “But I’ll do it again if you want me to.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Once is enough. I really am sorry about your face.”

Viktor wrinkled his nose. “Chris said I should thank you for going easy on me.”

Yuuri laughed. “Well, I didn’t want to really mess up your pretty face,” Yuuri’s hand clapped over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

“Aw, do you think I’m pretty?” Viktor grinned. “Am I still pretty with a black eye?”

Yuuri’s face was bright red, but he nodded none-the-less. “Yeah.” 

Viktor’s grin widened.”You’re pretty, too, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s blush darkened. “”I-I don’t know about that,” he muttered.

“If I promise to stop being an ass, will you come back to the set?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Okay.”

Viktor positively beamed. “If I promise to be a good boy will you go to dinner with me?”

Yuuri choked on the very air he was breathing. “Excuse me?”

Viktor’s smile faded a little. “You don’t have to. I understand if you can’t totally forgive me.”

Yuuri got his breathing back under control and looked over at Viktor, turning on his hottest stare. “Yeah, you behave and I’ll get some food with you.”

Viktor damn near melted on the spot. “I promise.”

Yuuri’s face cracked into a smile and he stood up, offering his hand to Viktor who took it and stood, too. “Let’s head back.”

Viktor nodded, watching the back of Yuuri’s head as the went. “You know…”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder with a questioning look. “Yeah?”

“I think I might actually like you,” Viktor whispered.

“I know I actually like you,” Yuuri replied. “I kept hoping that on day you’d recognize me as your equal…”

“You’re more than my equal, Yuuri, but that’s not what I meant,” Viktor said.

“What did you mean?” Yuuri paused and turned back to Viktor.

“I mean I have a huge crush on you,” Viktor bit his lip and studied the concrete.

Yuuri was quiet for a moment and then laughed. “I swear, Viktor Nikiforov, you’re going to give me whiplash.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Viktor stuttered.

“Come here,” Yuuri held out his arms and Viktor gratefully fell into them. “Well, I’ve had a crush on you since I was 12, so let’s just see how dinner goes?”

Viktor nodded his head emphatically. “Definitely.”

Yuuri smiled and then lead Viktor back to Yuuko’s trailer, telling her that he was taking back his resignation. Filming restarted almost a week later, when the swelling around Viktor’s eye had gone down enough for the discoloration to be covered with makeup.

Yuuri and Viktor went on their date and then another and another and soon rumors started to fly about the costars of the latest blockbuster were dating. After filming was done, the two of them showed up at the premier sporting matching golden rings.

The film was the biggest of either of their careers. Neither of them cared.


End file.
